


Who is the Best Kisser?

by trifarashi



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifarashi/pseuds/trifarashi





	1. Curiousity

"say…" Kame stops midway while thinking deeply about something.

"What are you trying to say?" Ueda doesn't tears his eyes away from the magazines on his hands.

"Jin and Nishikido said we're best kisser,right?" Kame looks at Ueda expextantly. Ueda frowns to hears it.

"And the main points are…" ueda looks at kame intently.

Kame rests his right elbow on the armseat sofa and hand at the chin. "So, i wonder…" kame's way of talking started to irritating Ueda. He hopes kame just quickly said whatever crossed in his mind.

Kame got the messages from the irritation glares from ueda. He quickly spurts out his thoughts, "I just wondering who is the best kisser among us." kame points to himself and ueda.

Ueda frankly forgot his magazine and thought about it for a moment.

"obviously it's me" Ueda said and looks at kame smugly.

Kame rolls his eyes disbelief,"are you kidding me!" Kame exclaimed and glares at Ueda.

"I'm not~"Ueda returns the glares. "Wanna bets" Ueda suggested.

"Fine with me~" Kame accepts the bet. They continue glaring each other. Either one of them want to lose from that meaningless battle.

"What are you doing?" Kame and Ueda turn their face to the said man unison.

"Why are you two glaring each other?"Jin asked curiously. Nishikido also with him. He also curious why they behaving like that. Both of them go to their respective lover and greet them by kissing them on the lips lovingly.

"You still not answering my questions, Kazu~"Jin whined cutely.

"Nothing, we just fooling around. Ne, ueda."Ueda nodded.  
They look at each other eyes with the message-the games begun!

Next morning, johhnys' shocked with an interesting web site.

 

The competition between Kamenashi kazuya and Ueda Tatsuya. We are needed your generous votes to determine who is the best kisser.

First of all, this competition is a privilege important competition for us. So,we are really appreaciate the votes casted.

one vote for one kiss ♥♥♥ ~chuu~

love,  
KK & UT

 

"I can't wait to see the result~"Kame and Ueda stare each others and smirked.

"I'm so gonna win this!"They declared determinedly in their mind.


	2. Victim No.1

"V6"

"check~"

"SMAP"

"check~"

"Tokio"

"check"

There are two famous and ikemen idols who are totally busy checking on something. Kame and Ueda are checking the list of Johnny's anticipated in their battle.

Both of them actually are at their own apartment. They are determine and fired up about this bet. They are not gonna lost to each other.

Jin and Ryo are curious about their lover. They wonder what their lovers doing with that list. They ask about it but unfortunately they don't get the answer.

"Yosh~the lists are done!" Ueda exclaimed happily.

"What list?" Ryo asked curiously. Ueda's exclamation averts Ryo's attention on VS arashi.

Ueda flashed an innocent and cute smile with a bit of suspicious feeling on it towards Ryo. "Nothing~" Ryo frowns.

The same things happen at Akame apartment. Jin looks at Kame suspicious. Kame's exclamation totally averts his attention and interest from his favorite American movie.

"What are doing?" Jin asked. "What do you want to do with that list of names?" Jin stares at the paper on Kame's hands curiously.

Kame gives Jin a bright and innocent smile. "Strategy to win~"

"Hah!?" Jin doesn't get what Kame wants to implied.

"I'll win!" Kame and Ueda declared enthusiastically in their minds.

The next morning, Ueda is actually will be the first one arrive to Jimusho or location site. Today, KATTUN has recording for music station. Ueda is reading magazine while waiting for the others.

"Ohayou~!" Junno beamed happily. Ueda greets him with smile.

Suddenly a bulb pop out above his head. Ueda smirked and looking at Junno gleefully. Ueda's startegy is officially started.

"Junjun~!" Ueda climbs Junno's back playfully.

"Yes, uepi~!" Junno supports Ueda's weight by holding the legs. He plays along with Ueda sudden cute behavior.

Ueda pouts cutely. "Junjun needs to help Uepi~"

"Help?" Junno drops Ueda down from his back. Junno looks at Ueda curiously.

Ueda launches himself on Junno. Ueda clings his hands around Junno's neck and give a cutest puppy eyes ever.

Ueda nodded, "Yup~Junjun must helps Uepi to win."

Junno frowns confusedly, "Win?" Ueda nodded again.

"Junjun need to votes for Uepi."Ueda told him.

"Hah!? Vote for what?" Junno asked confusedly.

"Of this~" Ueda kisses him passionately. It is understandable if Junno is shock by the sudden approach. Ueda licks his bottom lips asking for permission to enter. Ueda smirked when he feels Junno is finnaly respond to the kiss.

When the kisses are almost at the peak, ueda broke it making Junno whined dissapointing. Ueda chuckled when he saw the dazing look of Junno.

Junno looks at him, "what that for?" Junno asked curiously.

Ueda smirked and pecks him for the last time, " don't forget to vote for me at www.kamedabestkisser.com ne~" ueda whispered seductively.

Ueda leaves Junno pondering what he had heard just now from Ueda. Ueda is back to his magazine and the victorious smile never leaves from his face for the rest of the day. He got another vote for himself.


	3. Kame's Victim

Kame is fuming over the result show on his laptop screen. Ueda is catching up on him. Furthermore, Kame can't believe Junno and Maru vote for Ueda. He needs to do something about this. He can't lose.

"Kazu~" koki calls his name melodically.

"Oi!! No one can call him kazu except me!" Jin exclaimed in jealousy. Koki stucks his tongue out towards Jin playfully.

Koki flops beside Kame and slungs his arm on Kame's shoulder. "Let's go for lunch~!" Koki invited.

Kame double jerked and smirked playfully, "your treat?"

Koki also smirked playfully, "anything for you love~"

"Oii!!you want to die?" Jin fumed with major jealousy when Koki is dare flirting with his turtle in front of him openly. Kame and Koki laugh amusedly upon to see jealous Jin.

"Yosh~yosh~" Kame pats Jin trying to calm his jealousy lover. "Koki is just joking. You know i love you." Jin pouts sulky and glares at Koki.

"Stop sulking. Let's go for lunch~" Kame tries to coax Jin. "Koki will treats you big feast~"

"Ehhh!?No way! I don't want treat fat-ass. I'll lost my allowance for month if I treat him" Koki refused mockingly.

"Oii!!" Jin retorted annoyingly.

"Stop it. Let's go before break is over." Kame stops before this childish fight becomes real one. Jealous Jin never underistimated it.

Jin and Koki walk ahead while Kame follows them from behind. Kame chuckled while watching Jin fussing over Koki.

Then, kame ponders something when he saw two men in front of him especially Koki - Jin is exception because he always said he was a best kisser. Kame smirks wickedly when he saw one miracle vote is coming for him but how to get it without Jin knows it.

They are eating lunch at the nearby restaurant.

"I heard some funny rumors among Jrs."Koki said while eating his omurice.

"Rumors of what?" Jin asked curiously.

Koki shrugged," they said there is a poll in Jimusho to decide who is the best kisser." Jin laughes amusedly.

"Maji! I hope my name is there" Jin chuckled.

"I hope you lost~!" Koki mocked. Jin smacks Koki's head annoyingly.

"Fans are dying to kiss me! I'm sexy-hip-rolling-fans-killer~" Jin exclaimed smugly.

"You forgot to add something between the title."Koki told him.

"Really?What?" Jin re-think.

"Fat-ass" Koki smirked when he saw annoyed face of Jin. Kame shooks his head. He wonders when these two guys are gonna grow up.

"where are you going?" Jin asked when he saw Kame stands up.

"Toilet~" Kame told and make his way to restaurant's toilet.

It is difficult with Jin around. He needs the vote from Koki. It seems Jin and Koki are still don't know the truth about the bet. He sighed in relief.

"Why are you sighing?" Kame is flinched in shock when Koki suddenly appears. Kame glares at him irritating while trying to soothes his heart. "Gomen,gomen." Koki apologized.

"Why are you sighing? Got problem?" Koki asked worriedly and make his way to the urine toilet.

Kame smiles happily in his mind- might add some hula-dancing kame around him when his miracle vote come by himself to him. He watches Koki goes to the sink-wash his hands. Koki looks at Kame curiously over the mirror. He frowns when Kame suddenly fell silent.

"What's wrong with you?Why you suddenly quiet?" Koki asked and looks at him worriedly.

Acting mode kame is switch on. Kame sighed and show koki a sad face. "I wonder if I really that bad…" Kame muttered.

"Hah?" Koki is confuse by kame sudden declaration.

"No one want to support me…" Kame's voice is vibrated trying to control himself from crying - a fake one of course.

"Errr…" Koki is lost when he saw kame at verge to cry.

Kame takes a miniscule steps towards Koki. Kame shows his teary eyes. "am I really that bad?" Kame questioned himself sadly.

"Err…what?" Koki is confuse and lost. He froze when Kame suddenly clinging on him desperately.

"Tell me…did I really that bad…" Kame asked him with soft pleading voice.

Koki scratch his temple unknowing how to answer that question. Well obviously he can't answer that because he doesn't have any clues what Kame is saying.

Koki looks at kame who is still clinging on him. "You need to tell me what's going on before I can answer that."

"You know…that rumors…" Kame whispered and fingering along koki's chest seductively. Koki shivers a bit by that teaser fingering. "Why you didn't vote on it~" Kame whispered to koki's ear.

Koki blinks his eyes in confusion. "Because of you, that hime beats me~" Kame exclaimed and continue, "I'm gonna win that title…"

Kame kisses Koki passionately and ignores the blank, confuse and shock face of Koki. He grabs handfull of koki's hair deepen the kiss. He smirked when Koki is finally responded.

Hands on the hips then crawling to the butt cheeks - that is a sign for kame to stop before something else happening. Kame grinned while looking at the confused koki.

" Don't forget to vote me~" kame pats his cheeks with loving-kindness and leave the toilet back to Jin. One vote obtained.


	4. Vote from lift

Kame is thinking hard - quite hard actually. How and who he gonna get the next vote to equal with Ueda. One more vote, he and Ueda will be at the same shoes. He can't accept he was one vote behind from Ueda.

Kame is on his way to rehearsal room - alone. Jin is no where to be found. He must be leisure himself at NEWS dressing room and forgetting about the rehearsal which gonna start any moment. Kame sighed when he thinks about his lover.

Kame decides he needs to fetch his beloved bakanishi before they got yelled by their scary choreography. He changes his way to the NEWS dressing room. He was waiting for the lift with both of his hands crossed on the chest and tapping his left foot impatient.

The lift is finally arrived. The current situation like a suspense drama. Everything is going in slow motion. The lift opens slow than usual in kame's eyes. If he could set a CG effects, he wishes he can set a background song with halelujah songs and a bright light omitted from the person standing alone in the lift. He could blind from the bright light.

Kame instantsly bows and greets him respectfully due his senpai-kouhai relationship instinct. "Konichiwa~" Ohno smiles and greets him back.

Kame starts the conversation, "You look tired? Are you okay?" Kame asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, just sleepy." Ohno said assuredly.

"busy?" Kame continues talking with him.

Ohno smiles genuinely, " I need to finish few arts before the exhibition is started."

"Ahh…I forgot to congratulate you for the exhibition." Kame smiles shyly.

"Daijoubu…daijoubu…" Ohno tries to ease Kame and thanks him.

"Ohno-san, did you remember our promise?" Kame grinned.

Ohno tries to remember, "ahh~" He remembers the promise. He promises to draw something for Kame. "Next time,I'm sure I'll draw for you." Kame and Ohno look at the number, Kame's destination will shortly arrived.

"Ohno-san, I need help from you." Kame asked.

"Nande?" Ohno asked.

Kame brings his face closer to Ohno and smile seductively. "Please vote for me ne~" Kame kisses Ohno with full passion ignoring the shocking gasp from Ohno until the lift stopped. Kame broke the kiss and look at the shocking Ohno.

"Ninomiya-san will tell you~ don't forget to vote me~" kame pecks for the last time and steps out from the lift. He straightly goes to the dressing room and fetch his boyfriend with happy smile.

At the end of the day, he got a phone call from Ninomiya. He yelled at Kame furiously, "How dare you kiss Satoshi just to get vote!"

Even though he feels guilty about it - after being lectured by Ninomiya for hours, he smiled victoriously when he saw the votes on his laptop screen.

The battle is almost at the end.


End file.
